1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, information processing system, information processing method, computable-readable recording medium, and computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Information processing devices such as printers and copiers are becoming increasingly highly sophisticated in their functionality. However, such high functionality brings with it an increase in complex manipulations required for setting of content processing to be executed by such information processing devices.